An American Gem Tale
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Their are two sides to every coin. All his life Stevens enjoyed the joy of the good side of the American dream...Now Royalton will show him the other side...The Return! AU! Originally a speed racer crossover!
1. Chapter 1

An American gem tale

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Beach City was almost deserted. When the giant alien hand ship appeared. The first thoughts on many minds was: _I need to get my family to safety!_ Or _How can we help?..._

Unfortunately for every mind that was thinking that; you can bet their was someone else thinking: _How can I profit from this?_...

Even more unfortunate was that one of those minds was Arnold Royalton...

…...

15 year old business prodigy Arnold Royalton watched the crystal gems fight the homeworld gems through his binoculars with a calculating interest.

Few in beach City actually knew who he was. And the few who did simply knew him as the sole provider for the cheap, useless, junk they sold as merchandise...

And that was more or less true...but Royalton had bigger ambitions...and today they might just be realized.

18 year old Cruncher Block having been born to a family of lumberjacks; would have grown up big even if the family hadn't had a history of gigantism.

As it was he stood a proud 10 ft tall as Royalton's top enforcer. Although he usually wore a goofy grin, it was all a facade. Underneath it all was the heart of a killer, and a cruel cunning.

He wasn't as smart as Royalton...but smart enough to get the job done...And to Royalton that was all that mattered.

It took a lot to shake the man who once twisted a grizzly bears head off(he did it while it slept, but impressive nonetheless!)...But he wasn't ashamed to admit how terrified he was now!

"Uh...Boss? You know when you ordered us to remain in beach city. We didn't put up much of fuss...but mainly because we assumed we would be safe inside your secret bunker!"

Royalton gave a dismissive shrug. "Relax, I have it all planned out. If the gems defeat these "new" Gems we'll scavenge whatever Gem tech we can get. I've already bribed and blackmailed enough government officials to prevent any problems from the earth front.

If the gems are taken away, we raid their base for everything that isn't(or is) nailed down. If the Gems are destroyed and the new Gems seek conquest; I will present myself, my men, and resources at their disposal.

They'll need someone to rule us "lowly primitives" after all. I already have a list filled with our potential usefulness (backed with large amounts of evidence) to an invading army."

Cruncher nodded reassured. "Oh...okay then...Wait, what if they just want to blow everything up? Y-you got a plan for that too right?"

Royalton sighed. "Many plans, but unless you have a budget the size of small country tucked away somewhere; none we can effectively implement.

Not to worry though, at 3/4th's; the law of averages is literally on our side here. Besides, if a advanced galactic civilization that has mastered faster then light travel really wants to destroy our planet, why would they come down here to fight the gems?

Also, I hate to say this; but in that scenario we'd be no safer in the bunker than we are here. Cruncher turned deathly pale.

"Er-" "Shut it! Snapped Royalton. I think it's ended!" Sure enough the new gems had defeated the gems and had taken them aboard their ship. Which was now leaving. Royalton smiled.

He turned to a now relieved Cruncher. "Well, what are you waiting for? Send the signal!" Cruncher nodded and soon dozens of thugs began to loot the gems base...and plant charges...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**

 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

an American gem tale ch. 2

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

It had been a couple weeks since the Homeworld gems invaded...But slowly life had slowly gone back to normal...Mayor Dewey was making his speeches, Ronaldo was blogging weird, random stuff, And Steven was happily skipping along while he ate fry bits.

 **Wham!**

Steven looked up and saw the person he'd smashed into. "I'm sorry!" He shouted. The older kid smiled. "That's alright, completely my fault- Hey! Your that Steven Universe boy!" Steven smiled. "That's me!" The older boy shakes his hand.

"Arnold Royalton! Local entrepreneur! And on behalf of beach city; I'd like to thank you for defeating those horrible invaders!" Steven chuckled. "Ah, it was noth-"

"Now don't you sell yourself short boy! Interrupted Royalton. You've done the public a grand service! I think I speak for everyone when I say how glad we are that we'll never have to deal with a situation like this ever again!" Steven suddenly became very uncomfortable.

"Uh, right...about that..." "Why, what's wrong my boy? Asked Royalton concerned. We've nothing more to worry about, right? They're vanquished aren't they? We can all rest easy now; we need not worry about the destruction of our families, friends, livelihood, and homes...Right?" He asked that last part desperately.

Steven was feeling very depressed now. But this guy probably deserved the truth. it was his home too, right? So Steven explained about what happened that day. Royalton gasped.

"My word! What a frightening ordeal! You weren't hurt too badly, I hope?" Steven shook his head. Royalton smiled.

"Good!...But still this is most disconcerting news...Putting aside those gems that are unaccounted for...We could soon have a whole armada of Evil super gems blowing up everything we know and love!"

Steven tried to calm down the clearly disconcerted guy; while trying to hide his own unease. "M-maybe there's nothing to worry about!?" "Oh, but there is! Insisted Royalton. After all-"

 **(music starts)**

 **This is Beach City.  
Back together.** **  
But we could easily go down at the hands of the likes of them.**

 **because there so much better.  
And every part of them is probably saying "Go get them" **

**The ain't gonna follow your rules.  
We'll all be helpless at the hands of their fancy tools.**

 **They'll fight, just them and you.  
They'll win, even it's just one on two. **

**Go ahead and try and hit them if you're able.  
But Can't you see that your "advantages" just aren't stable?  
I can see they hate how our species intermingle.  
But now that their mad; they'll kill us all single.**

 **And they're not gonna stop until were all dead together.  
They'll kill all our loved one's forever.  
When they break us apart, we won't come back newer.  
And they'll always be twice the gem that you are **

**They are made  
O-o-o-o-of  
Ha-a-a-a-te.  
O-o-o-o-of **

**Ha-a-a-a-te.  
Ha-a-a-a-te.  
Ha-a-a-a-te. **

**This is what they are.  
They'll kill me as I am.**

 **And if you think you can stop them,  
Then you need to think again. **

**'Cause I have a feeling,  
That we will all soon end**

 **And you can't stop them hurting your planet.  
And you can't stop them hurting your friends. **

**Go ahead and try to hit them if you're able.  
Can't you see that your "advantages" just aren't stable?  
I know you think their something to be afraid of.  
Especially now that they've seen what your made of. **

**And next time they'll be even more than the two of them.  
Afraid of Everything I care about dying is what I am.**

 **They are furious, they are patience.  
They won't take to a conversation. **

**They are made O-o-o-o-of  
Ha-a-a-a-ate.  
O-o-o-o-of**

 **And their stronger than you.**

 **H-a-a-a-ate.  
O-o-o-o-of  
H-a-a-a-ate.**

 **And their stronger than you.**

 **(song ends)**

Steven paled. That was like Garnet's song!...Except her's was more uplifting...

Steven started to panic. He'd known the situation was bad...But the enormity of the situation hadn't really hit him until now!

"Wh-What Am I going to do?" Wept a freaked out Steven. Royalton smiled. "Fear not my boy! I happen to be a gem enthusiast! And I believe I may have found something that can help you!"

He writes down a list of coordinates onto a scrap of paper. "Meet me there tomorrow, and together let's begin to fight back for our world!" "Alright!" Exclaimed an excited Steven.

"Oh, and don't tell your gem friends. Said Royalton suddenly. Let's save it as a surprise, make them nice and proud of you! What do you say!?"

"Okay!" Agreed Steven as he skipped merrily away. Out of the corner of his eyes Royalton sees a spider ensnare a fly and devour it. He smirked. _How fitting..._ Thinks Royalton as he walks away...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

an American gem tale ch. 3

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

 **ZAP!**

Steven smiled as he jumped from the warp. This was awesome! A new Gem temple, and best of all they were going to find something that could save the earth!

He spots Royalton near the temple entrance. "Hey Arnold!" Shouted Steven. Royalton turned around and smiled at him. "Steven my boy! Great timing! I'm having trouble opening the door!" He points to the door that seemed to be covered in weird squiggly patterns.

"There appears to be an indentation on the door but other than that I can't figure out what it dose...Right, wait here. I'll go get my notes...Perhaps I missed something."

And before Steven can say anything else...Royalton's gone. Curious, Steven walks up to the door. There was an indentation...it almost...it looked like a hand print... Steven frowned as he put his hand on it-

 **GLOW!**

Steven was surprised when his Gem started to glow...And his hand became stuck to the surface. Steven frowned, but tried to concentrate on opening the door-

 **groan**

Which it did! Steven smiled. "The Gems are going to love thi-

 **ZAP!**

"Steven! What are you doing!? Stop!" Shouts Pearl having just arrived on the warp with the others.

But it was too late...The door was open...and one-by-one...The Serpentines woke up...while Royalton watched from the shadows smirking in triumph...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
